


[光公]水晶花冠①+②

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: 光公摸鱼短打集，自设猫男骑士光，剧透有。
Relationships: 光之战士/水晶公
Kudos: 6





	[光公]水晶花冠①+②

①  
Summary：关于光战说早上好的时候为什么没有抱抱他的怨念产物。  
——  
被黑暗覆水般淹没的视野逐渐适应了晴朗的天光后，水晶公的目光始终追逐着英雄的背影，那人的身姿一如既往的挺拔，如同矗立千百年的水晶塔。

光之战士和他是同族，黑发的猫魅男性身材比水晶公结实不少，身高上更是压了他半头。水晶公同他说话时，骑士总是安静而礼貌地倾听，身体还会不自觉地前倾，好让仰着头的水晶公能轻松些。

每当光之战士多展现一些点滴间的温柔，水晶公就越发难以抑制自己心中翻涌的感情，幸好有兜帽和长袍遮掩他发热的脸颊，让他能够维持长者的姿态，与英雄保持恰当的距离。

水晶公试着站起身，但身体却像空壳一样不听使唤，方才的召唤魔法已经掏空了他所有的力量。正如爱梅特赛尔克所言，水晶公现在的身体状态相当糟糕，坦白讲是离死不远了。即使破烂的衣摆之下是掩不住的血迹与淤青，可一想到自己成功拯救了憧憬的英雄，水晶公忍不住满心喜悦，高兴得尾巴都在衣摆边缘扫来扫去，差一点点就要露出‘猫脚’。

瞬间的喜悦后袭来的是万千复杂思绪，火山宫殿时自己拙劣的演出和英雄想要挽留他的模样还历历在目。他骗了所有人，还狡猾地拉上精灵学者做同党，真希望拂晓的各位不要因此责怪于里昂热……有什么惩罚，都冲着身为罪魁祸首的水晶公来就好了。

水晶公看着被同伴围着询问状况的英雄，紧张得下意识地轻轻咬了咬唇。他迈开摇晃的步子，慢慢走向人群中最耀眼的、也最让他忐忑的光之战士。

听到脚步声后，所有人都安静下来，齐刷刷地看向水晶公。百年里他曾无数次在人们面前演讲，可现在水晶公恍惚间觉得自己还是从前那个年轻而稚嫩的古·拉哈·提亚——他竟然有些怯场了。

“我做了对不起大家的事情……尤其是……对你。”

水晶公视线躲闪，抢在英雄开口前这么说道。他不敢抬眼去看英雄，如果那个温柔到有些老好人的骑士脸上如果因为他露出悲伤、难过、或者其他什么令人心碎的表情，水晶公恐怕永远都要活在自责之中了。

几百年的光阴都没有这一刻长久，水晶公度秒如年地等待英雄表态，头顶的猫耳无精打采地撇着，偶尔可怜巴巴地抖一抖。

别不说话啊……！就像你平时那样……开个玩笑啊？

还是你已经彻底失望到……一句话都不想和我说了吗？

水晶公浑身僵硬地站着，他有点后悔刚刚把法杖收起来了，现在连支撑的东西都没有，也不好伸手去拿。要是没等到英雄的答复之前就倒下，那未免太糟糕了。

于是赤色的双眼飞快地掠过不远处的英雄，水晶公按捺不住想要知道对方到底生没生气、又气到什么程度……他相当了解那位强大的英雄内心是多么温和、善良、又大度，也许还有挽回的余地呢？

不幸的是，光之战士表情凝重，怎么看都不是像要开玩笑缓解气氛的样子。水晶公与他视线碰了一瞬，连忙沮丧地垂下头去，手指也藏在背后不安地绞着。

光之战士一走动，他那身崭新的骑士甲就会发出好听的金属碰撞声，而现在这声音离他越来越近。待到鞋尖踏入视线后，水晶公甚至能敏锐地嗅到英雄身上未散的血腥味。

出乎所有人的意料，英雄一言不发，走上前后直接抓起了水晶公的衣领，右手则高高举起，像是要用尽全力给这浑身是伤的可怜人最后一击。

水晶公没有躲，只是心想：如果这一拳能让他消气就好了。

桑克瑞德眉头一皱，琳则慌乱地捂住了嘴；阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞惊呼出声，却碍于距离无法阻止；于里昂热轻叹一声闭上双眼，雅·修特拉脸上闪过一丝惊诧，却在下一刻变成了笑意——光之战士毫不留情地弹了水晶公一个脑瓜崩。

现实与想象的落差让水晶公懵在原地，他结结巴巴地想说什么，却被光之战士一把拉进怀里，紧紧地抱住。他的心跳变得激烈起来，也许是错觉，水晶公觉得自己也听到了英雄的心跳，同样激烈，就好像他也怀着和自己相似的心情……虽然那是不可能的。

因为体型差，水晶公整个人都被英雄的气息包裹住，只要微微动一动，鼻尖就会蹭在骑士裸露的颈侧。而光之战士侧脸恰好贴着水晶公常年被压着的那对猫耳，同族淡淡的气息掠过时，水晶公的耳朵总会被吹得不争气地轻轻抖动两下。更犯规的是，英雄偏偏贴着他的耳朵轻声说道：

“早上好，古·拉哈·提亚。”

他呼唤着他的希望，他成为他的未来。

多年后水晶公望着夜空，偶尔会感叹一句幸好水晶不会开花，否则他那时一定会变得像妖灵族喜爱的花篮那样五颜六色。

而广袤的无光之海中，某颗星点温柔地闪烁着回应了。

END

②  
Summary：水晶公听说那位英雄竟然要当爸爸了？

——

贤人们在第一世界各处奔走忙碌，而光之战士也算是迎来了难得的假期，卸下沉重的盔甲，换上了轻便常服，像个普通住民一样生活在被他拯救的世界。

自从那天光之战士扛着鱼竿同水晶公告别后，水晶公就鲜少再见到那位英雄出现在水晶都了。不过高塔的主人知道，自己只需要安心地等待就好。也许是明天，也许是明年，总有一天，光之战士会带着新鲜的冒险故事和旅行趣闻回来的。

他的大英雄就应该是这样，即使历经了常人所不能想象的过往，那双银白的明亮竖瞳仍然纯净，永远不会停下探索未知的步伐。

从悬挂客栈宽敞舒适的住房，提前准备好的零用钱到战斗后的慰问品，水晶公希望自己所做的一切能让光之战士喜欢上这座城市，并且把水晶都作为一个可以安心的落脚点。他不敢奢望英雄将这里当做另一个家乡，但至少当光之战士感到疲倦之时，能想起这座温暖的城市和友善的人们。

如果……如果也能想起他的话，就再好不过了。

水晶公轻轻叹了口气，合上手中半天都没翻一页的大部头典籍。恰巧这时门被敲响了，是莱楠按时来汇报今日水晶都的状况。

“……就是这样了。”莱楠合上手中的记事本，向来严肃认真的她表情忽然变得有些奇怪，“另外……也许是我冒昧了，水晶公您知道英雄大人家中最近……是有孩子诞生了吗？”

“孩、孩子？！”水晶公吃了一惊，兜帽被惊到竖起的耳朵顶出两个不太明显的凸起，“可是……他应该没有和谁……难道是在我沉睡之后的事情吗？从来没听他提起过家里人……”

如果不是为了在莱楠面前维持稳重的长者形象，水晶公可能已经要纠结得满屋子转圈了。红发的猫魅很快强迫自己冷静下来，清了清嗓子，语调却仍然有些急切：“为什么这么问？他不是有段时间没回水晶都了吗？”

莱楠有些诧异，道：“您不知道吗？那位大人两天前就回来了，不过一直待在中庸工艺馆做东西，还到处向有孩子的居民们打听新生幼儿玩什么样的玩具比较合适。但无论怎么问英雄都只是露出很神秘的微笑……现在大家都猜他是要当父亲了。”

光之战士回到水晶都却没有来见他，而且还疑似忙着给新生儿准备玩具和礼物，水晶公心里扎了尾巴毛似的，微微有些刺痛。他强装镇定将莱楠送走后，久违地站在曾经用来观测英雄的镜面前。取得胜利后，他已经没了继续观察光之战士的理由，水晶公紧紧地握着法杖，最终还是背过身去。

他的大英雄是无数人心中的明灯，那样优秀的人就算成家了也不奇怪吧？如此简单又顺理成章的事情，活了几百年的水晶公自然是能够理解的。但这实在是太突然了，没有任何预兆和铺垫，甚至和光之战士最亲近的拂晓众人也从未提起，保密工作实在是做得太好了。

水晶公长长地出了口气，他靠着水晶塔冰冷的墙壁慢慢坐下，观星室中空荡荡的，满眼只有他几乎要看腻了的青蓝色光辉。

“喂……可别在这种地方睡着了啊，是最近太累了吗？”

大门被推开的瞬间，星光温柔地自缝隙撒落在水晶公面前。冒险者扯了扯新衣上的格子围巾，大步走进已经来过多次的房间。他风尘仆仆，带着一身海腥味，像是刚从很远的地方回来，未干的发梢软软地贴在颈侧。水晶公眨眨眼，努力地调整因为久闭而模糊的视线，光之战士并不给他拒绝的机会，径自走上前，自顾自地将水晶公打横抱了起来。

明明看起来可以用娇小来形容，但水晶化的身体抱起来并不轻巧，好在这点重量对身经百战的光之战士来说不算什么，他甚至能抱着水晶公抛上抛下，或是原地转圈，让水晶公层叠的衣摆飞扬。

不过那样肯定会惹他生气的……光之战士遗憾地想着，不顾水晶公慌乱的挣扎，把他放进隔间中的单人床上。上次莱楠给他钥匙时，英雄就注意到这座塔的核心、也是水晶公平时最常待的地方，除了书还是书，根本就没有休息的地方。虽然知道水晶公已经与水晶塔相连，寿命趋于无限，也不像普通人那样需要休息，光之战士依然坚持为他亲手做了一张柔软舒适的床。

现在水晶公正坐在这张床上，眼神游移，似乎被光之战士这大胆的举动吓得不轻。黑发的猫魅叹了口气，率先开口道：“好久不见了，水晶公，我的朋友，我不在的时候又发生了什么事吗？”

水晶公摇摇头，道：“自从你胜利后，一切都在变好。而且……也许我该恭喜你才是？”

“……你也知道了啊。”只见光之战士有些意外地挑挑眉，身后长长的猫尾飞快地甩了两下，“抱歉，我不是有意瞒着你的，只是觉得还不到时候。”

也许猫魅会骗人，但猫魅的尾巴不会——水晶公沮丧地想着，从对方尾巴传达的信号来看，他的英雄现在一定相当高兴。他想要祝福光之战士的心情当然是真实的，可开口时心中泛起的无力感和酸涩感同样不容忽视。从始至终，水晶公的愿望从未改变，只要英雄能够获得幸福就好。他只是需要一个消化和接受的时间——来认清现实，不再对英雄产生任何不应有的想法。

“说实话，刚听说的时候我有点吃惊……”水晶公低下头试图藏起嘴角苦涩的笑意，忍不住问道：“……她是个怎样的人？”

光之战士思考片刻，道：“唔……地位很高，也很受爱戴，也是个好母亲。”

寥寥数语，红发的猫魅已经在脑内勾勒出一张优雅而面容慈爱的女性画像。

“……这样啊。”水晶公疲倦地向后靠坐，还强撑着精神道：“抱歉，我也是刚刚知道，还没来得及准备礼物……是男孩还是女孩？”

“是个非常健康的女孩子。”英雄有点不好意思地挠了挠脸颊，“还没想好起什么名字，既然你已经知道了，能帮帮我吗？”

水晶公头一次不希望自己被英雄如此信任，但还是轻轻地点头同意了。他没有再接话，气氛开始降温，光之战士也意识到了不对，担忧地看着水晶公。平时相见时总是水晶公的话更多，好像一见到光之战士，他就能找出无数的话题，一点一点地在零碎的相遇中诉尽百年里所有想要讲给英雄的话。

那么这次也该轮到光之战士让他开心起来了。

“其实我今天来，就是想让你见见她……那孩子很活泼，把我的背包翻得一团乱。”英雄无奈地叹了口气，伸手在施加了空间魔法的背包里掏来掏去，“嘿！别啃那块矿！”

他竟然把孩子塞在背包里？！水晶公诧异地看向半个身子都要塞进包里的光之战士，猫魅灵敏的鼻子让他意识到对方身上的海腥味确实过于重了，很像是他曾经去过的某处……？

“呼……抓到你了。”光之战士举起双手，从背包里提出了一只鳍人幼崽递到水晶公面前，笑着道：“真不敢想再长大点这孩子会闹成什么样。”

这可就完全超出了水晶公的预料了，他睁大了眼睛，同光之战士对视片刻，又看向那身上还沾着盐粒儿的小鳍人——怎么看都和身为猫魅族的英雄没有半点血缘关系。

“啊，抱歉，是不是吓到你了？”光之战士以为水晶公并不喜欢鳍人，连忙把那孩子抱在怀里，“那个，鳍人族对雌性相当重视，所以这次他们能允许我带她出来玩，我也有点高兴到得意忘形了。”

雌性幼年鳍人配合地发出愉快的嘶嘶声，抱着光之战士的手指轻轻啃咬起来。

“没、没有，我不介意。但你是怎么……”

“其实是因为我帮助了鳍人族的母王，她打算送给我一颗卵，不过你知道的，只有鳍人族的雄性才能养育出后代。请我帮忙的那位雄性是第一次当父亲，为了感谢，他想让我给孩子命名。”光之战士侧坐在水晶公床边，摸了摸幼崽仍然柔软的鳍，“我并不擅长这种事情，所以还要麻烦你了。”

“没问题！”水晶公被自己回答时拔高的音调吓了一跳，连忙清了清嗓子，用沉稳的声线说道：“我是说…谢谢你这么信任我，我一定会给她起个好名字的。”

两人之间的氛围又变得无比和谐，爱闹的小鳍人在光之战士肩膀和头顶爬来爬去，而英雄拿这孩子没办法的模样也看得水晶公忍俊不禁笑了出来。

这是个相当愉快的下午，水晶公送光之战士来到观星室门口，英雄许诺明天还会过来陪他聊天。厚重的大门彻底合上后，水晶公才快步小跑回到房间，倒在床上，似乎还能嗅到英雄身上淡淡的花香和……海腥味。

而门外的光之战士并未离开，他抱着幼崽向前走了两步，又站定回头看向观星室的大门。

“你啊……明明都活了这么多年了。”猫魅叹了口气，顺手敲了敲咬着围巾不放的幼崽，愁道：“怎么办，两个人都是雄性的话，是生不出孩子的啊。”

小鳍人：嘶？

END


End file.
